


Blood and Fire

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike thinks about how much he misses Dru.<br/>Season 4 implied<br/>Lyrics: Type O Negative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Fire

_I always thought we'd be together_   
_And that our love could not be better_   
_Well with no warning you were gone_   
_I still don't know what went wrong_   
_You don't know what I've been through_   
_Just want to put my love in you_   
  
  
  


I miss her.   
  


I really, truly, and completely miss her. I miss her laugh, I miss her voice, I miss her tantrums, I even miss her talking to her dolls. I thought that I would be able to handle it.   
  


I was wrong.   
  
  
  


_No more nights_   
_Of blood and fire_   
  
  
  


My dark princess. She was my everything. I worshipped her. I cherished her. I loved her. Yet it was not enough.   
  


She could not resist the pull of her dark sire. I knew that, deep down, she was not mine, not really. He had destroyed her, he had made her into one of us, and she belonged to him. Dark calling dark, they were picture-perfect evil. Soulless creatures toying with the mortal realm.   
  
  
  


_All those special memories_   
_Now I bleed for you - burn for me_   
_Perhaps I was just dreaming_   
_When I think these things had real meaning_   
_You don't know what I've been through_   
_Just want to put my love in you_   
  
  
  


Somehow I was different. I am different. Feelings churn through me all the time, driving me to do things that are unnatural for my kind. She had liked that about me, my difference had drawn her like a moth to a flame. I was a counterbalance for her dark sire.   
  


I was her light.   
  
  
  


_Love eternal_   
_Lust infernal_   
_Bleeding, burning_   
_Needing, yearning_   
  
  
  


Then, abruptly, she saw my light as weakness. It threw my world off its axis. I had done everything for her and she suddenly didn't want me anymore. Confusion, anger, love, rage, sadness, pain, jealousy, hatred. Each emotion had hit me hard, causing me to spiral down into a deep well of despair.   
  


One moment I had it all, then I had nothing.   
  
  
  


_I see your face in every flame_   
_With no answers I have only myself to blame_   
_Of all the women I have known - they're not you_   
_I'd rather be alone_   
  
  
  


She'd probably hate how I am now. Those that she despised, I call friends. The violence we used to wreak on mortals, I now inflict on my own kind. Worst of all, I enjoy it.   
  


But I am alone. And it's...lonely. I have no one to share private smiles with, no one with whom to dance under the stars, no one to simply sit and hold hands with on a cold, winter's night.   
  


I miss her.   
  
  
  


_No more nights_   
_Of blood and fire_   
  
  
  


**End**   
  



End file.
